


A Moment's Peace

by hella_fandoms



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, I made an OT3, Multi, because I could and because That Story was just so damn good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_fandoms/pseuds/hella_fandoms
Summary: Each person finds someone they love, eventually. Sometimes they find more than one person.
Relationships: Lor'themar Theron/Original Character(s), Lor'themar Theron/Thalyssra/Original Character(s), Thalyssra/Lor'themar Theron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I may have read the new story and written this story that same night. There has been editing since. Thank you to Sar and Raern for betaing so it doesn't look like a hot mess. It wouldn't look nearly as nice if they hadn't corrected some of my more glaring errors XD When the book comes out, so will Chapter Two and maybe more...

The bustle of the Horde and their allies in Orgrimmar was refreshing, after the last week spent chasing rumors of Sylvanas halfway across Azeroth. Ralanya Dawnblade, priestess of Quel’thalas, breathed in the crisp, damp air and grinned. She was where she belonged, for the moment.

The copper-haired elven woman dusted off her travelling cloak as she dismounted from her hawkstrider and looked around. He’d said he’d be here to meet her… he must have gotten sidetracked again.

It wasn’t all that difficult to seek out her husband, he tended to be surrounded by adventurers needing directives and soldiers needing orders. Still, every time she saw him, she found herself feeling completely at home.

Lor’themar was discussing something with First Arcanist Thalyssra, and Ralanya slowed her pace to catch their conversation. It was good to see Thalyssra integrating well with the Horde. The priestess had had her doubts about how well the Nightborne would acclimate to the world outside Suramar after so long.

“Thank you again for leading our forces in Nazjatar alongside me, Thalyssra,” he was saying, “Your insight and courage were key to our victory.”

Thalyssra smiled, “It was an honor, Lor’themar. I am relieved the war is finally over. Now you have no excuse to refuse my invitation to visit Suramar.”

Lor’themar looked surprised, “Well, uh… I have been away from Silvermoon for some time. No doubt my people require-“

“Halduron has assured me that Quel’thalas is quite secure. And Rommath said that if you put up a fuss, he will teleport you to the Nighthold himself,” Thalyssra gave a cheeky grin.

“It seems my closest allies are conspiring against me!” Lor’themar protested. Ralanya couldn’t help but to laugh a bit. Clearly he had expected too much from that pair of meddlers.

“Would it really take a conspiracy for you to spend time alone with me?”

“No, my lady. It would be my pleasure.”

“A suitably chivalrous answer, Regent Lord. There may be hope for you yet! Perhaps I can even teach you to relish the,” Thalyssra paused. “Simpler joys of life.”

“Perhaps you can, First Arcanist. Perhaps you can.”

“I will accept, if you will stand by my side, as counselor… and friend.”

Thalyssra walked away with a smirk behind her and Ralanya had to hide one of her own.

“She is truly smitten, isn’t she?”

Lor’themar started, turning, “You have a talent, you know that?”

“Of course I do. You’re avoiding the subject.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t threatening to kill her.”

“Why would I?” Ralanya asked. “She’s very attractive and would have to be blind to not notice how handsome you are. Besides, perhaps she can succeed where I have failed and teach you to relax a bit more.”

He blinked and gazed at her for a long moment before replying, “Come with me.”

“Where to?”

“Somewhere not so damned public.”

“I have quarters nearby,” Ralanya offered.

“I would expect nothing less from the former Emissary to the Horde.”

It was a quick walk to her quarters and once they were inside, Lor’themar sat at the single chair while Ralanya sat on the bed.

“You seem… calm about this,” Lor’themar began.

Ralanya tilted her head ever so slightly, “Do you remember a discussion we had, some years ago?”

He managed to hide a laugh, “We had many.”

“Very funny. It was shortly before the Horde began its campaign in Northrend, I talked about a draenei hunter I met.”

“Of course. What was his name…”

“Kalaath.”

“Ah, yes. I remember the conversation… oh. I see now.”

“There it is.”

Some years ago, they had spoken of their relationship, what they had wanted it to look like in the future, and how to change the things that had driven them apart in the past. Ralanya had been so worried about telling him about Kalaath, the man she had met in Outland who she had fallen for so hard. She was no less in love with Lor’themar at the time but had been confused about what it all meant. Kalaath, Light bless him, had seen her confusion and urged her to talk to someone, anyone who could offer any advice on the topic. To her surprise, Lor’themar had understood the feeling, and they had spoken at length, reaching the conclusion that if either of them developed an interest in another, it would be discussed before any action was taken, just to ensure both parties were on the same side.

“You think I’m…”

“Oh please. If Halduron and Rommath are willing to get involved, it’s plainly obvious. Frankly… can’t say I blame you. Like I said, she is very attractive.”

“She is. And you’re getting an idea.”

“We never said it had to be only one of us taking an interest.”

“I do not want to scare her off!” Lor’themar protested.

“She is shal’dorei. I highly doubt that would scare her off.”

“Some people are-“

“Light save me, if you make any more excuses, Rommath won’t need to portal you, I’ll throw you into Suramar myself.”

\---

Ralanya found herself eagerly awaiting Lor’themar’s return from Suramar, hopefully with the First Arcanist accompanying him.

She was lurking near the pier when a messenger ran up to her, out of breath.

“Come quick, lady! The Council is having a meeting!”

“I’m not usually invited.”

“Shaman Go’el requested your presence.”

“Understood.”

She took off at a quick walk. If Go’el had personally requested her presence, something big was going on that needed her specific diplomatic touch.


End file.
